


Late Night Fantasies

by littlefirefly31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: Sam loves Dean for as long as he remembers, but he never said a word. Dean always wonders why Sam isn't interested in women and why he's always so bitchy if he himself had fun with the ladies.<br/>And some night Dean finds out that he is Sam's wet dream. Sam thinks Dean is at the bar and jerks off in the bathroom, with Dean's name on his lips. After he comes out, he finds Dean in their room, watching him intensely.<br/>And than Dean takes control. Top!Dean, please. And if Sam comes untouched while Dean hits his sweet spot that would be sooo great!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> look guys i'm ACTUALLY posting. sorry about all the delays, thanks for your suggestions for Your Place is a Dump!

**Prompts** : Sam loves Dean for as long as he remembers, but he never said a word. Dean always wonders why Sam isn't interested in women and why he's always so bitchy if he himself had fun with the ladies.   
And some night Dean finds out that he is Sam's wet dream. Sam thinks Dean is at the bar and jerks off in the bathroom, with Dean's name on his lips.   
After he comes out, he finds Dean in their room, watching him intensely.   
And than Dean takes control. Top!Dean, please. And if Sam comes untouched while Dean hits his sweet spot that would be sooo great! 

 

Dean wanted the best thing for his brother. He wanted to see Sam happy and relaxed as possible—neither of them could ever be _really_ relaxed, given how chaotic the life of a hunter was, but Sam could ad least lighten up. He’d been especially bitchy over the last few weeks and the only explanation Dean could think of was that he wasn’t getting laid. Beautiful women hit on Sam all the time, but he casually brushed them all off. If Sam was into men, Dean had no problem with it, but he was with Jessica so that couldn’t possibly be it. What was stopping him? Sam could be getting laid almost as much as Dean and he just _wasn’t_.

“Sam, you feel like going to a bar tonight?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “I be there will be lots of beautiful ladies tonight!”

Sam gave him one of his signature bitch faces. “Not interested.”

Dean groaned. “Come on, Sam, it might help you relax a little. Getting laid is _always_ the answer.”

“Why don’t you go get laid then, you nympho? I’ll stay here and _not_ act like a horny teenager.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You know where to find me.” Dean grabbed his wallet. “See you later, Sammy.”

Sam grunted and turned back to his computer. Dean bet the younger Winchester would turn on some porn and jerk off right as Dean left.

He slid into the car and shut the door when he realized he’d left the keys in the room. He went back into the room to grab them when he heard a low moan in the bathroom. “Called it,” Dean muttered to himself. At least he was doing it in the bathroom where Dean couldn’t walk in on him. His computer was still sitting on the table though, so he wasn’t watching porn. Weird.

He snagged the keys off the table and walked past the bathroom, but he heard another low moan and a whispered, _“Dean_ , fuck!”

Dean froze. _Oh my god_. Sam was thinking about _him_! Dean was Sam’s jerk off material! He knew it was wrong, but Dean hovered outside the bathroom door to listen. He could hear the sound of a hand pulling on hard flesh, low grunts as he pumped into his fist. Dean could almost imagine how red and swollen the head was, the drips of precome that made the glide easier. “Dean, yes, fuck me,” Sam panted. “I want to feel your cock inside me, I want to be so good for you. Yes, _yes_ , feed me your dick!”

Dean felt his dick start to harden. It was so wrong, so very wrong, but his head danced with the image of sliding his cock into Sammy’s tight hole. He wondered if anything but his fingers had been inside there, or if Dean’s dick would be the first one to make Sammy feel good. Oh shit, the very thought of it was sexy. Dean had seen Sam naked before, it was a consequence of leaving in close quarters for all these years. It hadn’t ever been sexual before, but Sam was objectively hot. And his cock was proportional and Dean could only imagine how big it was once erect.

Dean’s dick was hard and he massaged his crotch. He no longer imagined a pretty girl sucking his dick; her face transformed into Sam’s or even better Sam’s ass in the air while Dean pounded into him.

The elder Winchester heard a telltale groan and imagined his brother’s dick spasming with his orgasm. He listened to his panting and then the ruffle of jeans being pulled up, then the door opened. Dean leaned back against the wall casually and watched Sam’s face morph into embarrassment and fear. “D-Dean! I thought you were out!”

“You want my cock, do you? Want me to pound into your tight hole and make you come all over the bed?”

Sam flushed to the roots of his hair. “N-no, that’d be w-wrong–,”  
“Don’t lie, Sammy,” Dean purred. “I heard it all. I heard how you want your big brother’s dick, how desperate you are for it.” He smirked. “Is this why you don’t want a girl? You don’t want to fuck a nice pussy, you want to _be_ fucked. Am I right?” Sam blushed and Dean tugged Sam’s hair so he met his eyes. “ _Am I right?_ ”

“Yes,” Sam cried. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I’m sick and wrong but I just–,”

“Shut up,” Dean interrupted. He grabbed Sam’s hair and pulled him down for a rough kiss. Sam eagerly opened his mouth and let Dean’s tongue plunder inside him, taking whatever he wanted. “Such a good boy, letting me do whatever I want. You want me to use you, Sammy? Want me to fuck you hard?”

“Yes!”

“Then beg for it,” Dean said. “Beg for my cock.”

“Please,” Sam begged. “Please fuck me, please use my ass and fuck my tight hole!”

“That’s more like it.” Dean manhandled Sam onto the bed and pulled off their clothes. He pushed his brother onto his stomach and admired his muscled ass. He spread the cheeks to get a good look at Sam’s pink hole, just waiting to be fucked and lowered his head. He’d only done this to girls but he imagined Sam would like it just as much; he dragged his tongue across the sensitive pucker and Sam grunted and moaned.

“Shit, Dean!”

“You like that?” Dean purred. “Good.” He ate Sam out furiously, licking the sensitive skin and then tongue fucking Sam deep. Sam was writhing on the bed and shoving his ass back onto Dean’s mouth.

Dean pulled off and reached for his duffle bag, grabbing the lube. He smeared some on his fingers and shoved two into Sam’s ass easily. He was already wet and open from Dean’s tongue and soon he could fit three fingers inside comfortably. “No more,” Sam grunted. “I’m gonna come, but I want you inside me. I want to feel you for days!”

Dean rolled Sam onto his back. “I want to see your pretty face when you come,” Dean explained. He shoved his cock in and Sam arched his back. He was tight and hot and Dean immediately started to fuck him.

Sam let out soft noises of pleasure, panting, “Uh, uh, uh, shit, Dean!” He reached for his cock but Dean pinned Sam’s hands to the bed.

“No way, Sammy,” Dean ordered. “You come on my fat dick, got it!”

Sam whined and shook his head but Dean kept him pinned and angled to his prostate. He could hardly believe Sam could get hard so quickly after jerking off but he was hard enough to pound nails.

Dean hammered away, feeling his own orgasm coming upon him. His thrusts became erratic and soon he felt his come filling Sam’s ass. Sam grunted and writhed and then come spurted all over his bare chest.

Dean removed his soft cock and got a tissue to clean off Sam’s chest. His brother’s eyes were drooping, tired after 2 orgasms so close together. “Sammy?”

Sam looked at him and yawned. “Yeah?”

“I don’t want this to be a fling,” Dean said. “I want us to be everything. Like… boyfriends.”

Sam smiled sleepily. “Really?”

“Really. You and me, Sam.”

“Great. That’s exactly what I wanted.”

  

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone! Hopefully i'll continue this posting streak :) love you all for your patience


End file.
